In Toilet
by Onyx-tan
Summary: Ini adalah cerita Jimin si nerd yang menemukan sunbaenya sedang.../ special TRIBUTE TO SUGA'S BIRTHDAY CONTEST / MinYoon YoonMin couple/ mengandung hard lemon :3/ RnR please?
Jimin si _namja_ berlabel _nerd_ melihat _sunbae_ nya sedang melakukan sesuatu dalam toilet umum..

 **xxx**

[ **P** ark Jimin x **M** in Yoongi]

[ **R** omance **D** rama ]

[ **O** nyx-tan ]

[ **W** arning: mengandung HARD lemon—yang masih polos/? Silahkan tidak usah membaca, tapi kalau tetap membaca dosa tanggung sendiri, typo, boy x boy, DLDR]

[ special for **TRIBUTE TO SUGA'S BIRTHDAY CONTEST** ]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di Seoul.

Tampak seorang _namja_ terlihat berlari-lari mengejar bus. _Namja_ itu mengabaikan tatapan aneh orang tentang dirinya, ia masih fokus dengan mengejar bus. "Yak! _Ahjusshi_ berhenti! _Ahjusshi_!" teriaknya _namja_ itu. Dia berlari sekuat tenaga. Mengimbangi bus itu lalu menggedor pintunya seperti orang kesetanan. Melihat hal itu, supir bus otomatis menghentikan laju busnya.

CKIT

Supir menekan tombol untuk membuka pintu, mempersilahkan si _namja_ untuk masuk. "oh Park Jimin, ku pikir kau tak sekolah hari ini" _namja_ bernama Park Jimin itu hanya mengangguk mengabaikan sang supir dan beralih memilih untuk duduk ditempat favoritenya.

Matanya terpaku sesaat pada _namja_ lain yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya. Jimin tersenyum melihat _namja_ itu yang tertidur sambil menyumpal telinganya dengan _earphone_. _Namja_ itu Min Yoongi. _Sunbae_ nya disekolah. Min Yoongi si primadona sekolah, disukai semua orang baik itu laki-laki atau perempuan. Termasuk Jimin yang juga menyukainya. Tapi Jimin yakin, Yoongi takkan melihatnya.

Ya, Park Jimin.

Seorang _namja_ culun dengan kacamata botolnya yang tebal, rambut yang berbelah tengah, penampilanya yang terbilang 'terlalu rapi' untuk siswa zaman sekarang, jangan lupakan ia yang kutu buku. Jimin berani bertaruh Yoongi takkan melihatnya.

* * *

Jimin berjalan dengan langkah yang dipercepat. Ia menatap sekelilingnya yang sepi dan ia bersyukur atas hal itu. Ia merutuki otaknya yang selalu berpikir kotor saat melihat Min Yoongi bermain basket—hal yang membuat miliknya bereaksi. "ugh sial" rutuknya pelan. Ia hampir menjerit senang saat menemukan sebuah toilet umum. Dengan cepat ia melangkah, namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar desahan.

"aahhh~~"

Ia terkejap. Dengan segera ia menyembunyikan dirinya. Dengan takut-takut ia menatap siapa yang sedang ber _-onani_ di toilet umum. Mulutnya terbuka dengan tidak elitnya. Disana ia melihat Min yoongi. Ya, Min yoongi si primadona sekolah sedang melakukan _onani_. Ya Tuhan, Jimin tidak tahu apakah ini kesialan atau keberuntungan untuknya. Menemukan pujaan hatimu melakukan _onani_ di toilet umum dan hanya dirimu yang mengetahuinya.

"ougghh~ sial, mmhh sepertinya aku haruusss cepathh" umpat Min Yoongi sebelum akhirnya mengambil sebuah _dildo_ lalu memasukkannya ke dalam _rectum_ miliknya dan mendesah hebat.

Jimin yang melihat itu memasukkan tangannya kedalam celana dan mulai ber _fantasy_ ria dengan desahan Yoongi sebagai musiknya.

"Hyaaahhh aangghh!"

Keduanya _klimaks_ bersamaan. Jimin _klimaks_ dengan membiarkan celananya basah sedangkan Yoongi _klimaks_ dengan cairan yang menyembur dimana-mana.

Entah setan dari mana, Jimin memberanikan diri untuk mendatangi Yoongi yang kini terduduk lemas.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Yoongi terkesiap berdiri didepannya dengan celana yang menggembung. 'apakah dia melihatku tadi?' pikirnya. Karna malu Yoongi segera menutup wajahnya. Ia tahu siapa itu Jimin. Murid terpintar diangkatan adik kelasnya. Orang yang memiliki nilai sempurna disemua mata pelajaran.

Jimin berjongkok didepan Yoongi, menyingkirkan tangan yang menutupi wajah pujaan hatinya. Lalu tanpa ba-bi-bu mencium bibirnya dengan nafsu. Mengabaikan Yoongi yang memberontak. Puas menciumi Yoongi ia beralih membuka kancing seragam Yoongi dan meraup _nipple_ nya yang berwarna pink.

"Ngaahh~~"

Mendengar desahan Yoongi membuat Jimin bersemangat. Ia menyedot _nipple_ kanan-kiri yoongi dengan kuat tak ayal membuat desahan Yoongi bertambah kencang. Tangan kirinya ia arahkan pada _rectum_ Yoongi, memasukkan empat jarinya kedalam sana, mencari titik nikmat Yoongi. Tangan kanannya sendiri digunakan untuk mengocok miliknya. Merasa lubang Yoongi telah siap, ia segera mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dan menggantinya dengan miliknya.

Jleb.

"AARRGGHH"

Ia tidak berhenti untuk menunggu Yoongi, ia langsung memaju mundurkan miliknya. Keduanya mendesah nikmat. Desahannya saling bersahutan tanpa peduli apakah ada orang lain yang mengintip kegiatan panas mereka. Jimin masih setia dengan kegiatan menggenjot lubang Yoongi sampai akhirnya keduanya lagi-lagi mencapai _klimaks_. Jimin segera mencabut miliknya dari _rectum_ Yoongi, membiarkan cairan semen miliknya berlomba-lomba keluar dari sana.

Plak.

Satu tamparan mendarat dipipinya. Itu Yoongi, ya si primadona itu yang menamparnya. Tak lama isak tangis keluar dari kedua belah bibir menggoda Yoongi, Jimin merasa bersalah mendengarnya. Dengan cepat ia membenahi celananya. Lalu menarik Yoongi dalam pelukannya. Menggumamkan maaf beberapa kali. Menciumi rambut yoongi dengan sayang, Yoongi yang diperlakukan seperti itu sontak terdiam dan membalas pelukan Jimin. Keduanya saling berpelukan erat dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

" _Saranghae_ Yoongi- _ya_ "

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu keduanya tampak terlihat akrab walau terkadang masih ada rasa canggung antara keduanya. Satu hal yang Jimin tahu tentang Yoongi, Yoongi itu semacam _hypersex_ tapi ia tidak pernah melakukan _sex_ dengan siapapun, dan Jimin adalah yang pertama. Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi dan pulang bersama dengan menaiki sepeda dengan Yoongi yang berada diboncengan, juga menghabiskan waktu makan siang di atap.

Seperti sekarang ini, keduanya sedang menghabiskan waktu di atap sekolah. Dengan satu kotak bekal diantara mereka dan Yoongi yang menyuapi Jimin, tak jarang keduanya saling bercanda.

"Ne, Jimin bisakah kau membuka kacamatamu? Aku rasa tak ada masalah serius dengan matamu, benar?"

"A-aku…" Jimin menatap ragu Yoongi yang menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon yang terlihat imut itu. "Ba-baiklah _sunbae_ "

Srap.

Yoongi terpaku melihat Jimin. Tangannya menangkup wajah Jimin tanpa sadar. "tampan" gumamnya yang masih terdengar Jimin, membuat Jimin merona saja. Dan tanpa terelakkan keduanya kembali saling bercumbu.

* * *

"Ne, _sunbae_ —"

"Panggil aku Yoongi saja Jimin"

"Ya, emm Yoong- _ya_ , kita akan kemana?" tanya Jimin pada Yoongi yang berada didepannya.

Yoongi menghentikan jalannya, Jimin mengernyit bingung. Mereka berada agak jauh dari sekolah, berada di antara pohon-pohon besar yang mampu menyembunyikan keduanya. Yoongi berbalik kearah Jimin, lalu berkata; "Jimin- _ya_ , berikan aku celana dalammu"

Mata Jimin membulat mendengar perkataan Yoongi. Ah apa telinganya tidak salah dengar. Melihat Jimin seperti itu Yoongi jadi kesal. "Tsk, cepatlah Jimin" ucap Yoongi yang membuat Jimin mengangguk patuh. Ia membuka celana sekolahnya beserta bokser tanpa canggung, lalu memberikan celana dalamnya pada Yoongi. Jimin bertanya apa yang akan Yoongi lakukan dan dengan santai Yoongi menjawab "memberimu sebuah pertunjukkan"

Yoongi melepaskan seluruh celananya—baik itu celana olahraga ataupun bokser beserta dalamannya, dan mulai mengocok miliknya sendiri yang ternyata memang sudah menegang dengan mengeluarkan sedikit cairan diujungnya. Wow, Jimin tak menyangka kalau milik Yoongi sudah tegang sedari tadi.

"Sshhh ouuhh Jimiinniiee"

Desah Yoongi yang kini tengah menciumi celana dalamnya. Jujur saja itu membuat Jimin terangsang. Puas menciumi celana dalam milik Jimin, Yoongi menggunakan celana dalamnya untuk menggosok kejantanannya dan mendesahkan nama Jimin.

Sial, Yoongi ini pintar sekali merangsang Jimin untuk melakukan sex. Jimin mengocok miliknya didepan yoongi juga tak lupa menyebut nama Yoongi dalam setiap desahannya.

"Haahh,, Yoongiihh"

Melihat pemandangan menggairahkan dari Jimin, Yoongi berbalik dan berpegangan pada pohon. "mmhh Jiminnieehh kumohon masuki aku sekaranghh" pintanya dengan suara menggodanya. Jimin dengan nafsu yang sudah sebesar itu mana bisa menolak Yoongi. Ia langsung saja mengarahkan kejantanannya pada _rectum_ Yoongi.

Jleb.

"Ngaaahhh~ sshh nikmathh mmhh"

Suara pertemuan antara kulit dan kulit saling terdengar. Genjotan Jimin semakin lama semakin cepat, membuat Yoongi kewalahan dan memilih mencengkram erat pohon, tak perduli miliknya yang menggesek dengan pohon yang ia peluk—sebenarnya itu juga rangsangan untuknya.

"Hyaaahh!"

Ketemu! Jimin memusatkan genjotannya pada titik nikmat Yoongi. Genjot kuat dan kuat, membuat Yoongi meneteskan air mata sangking nikmatnya. Desahan keduanya saling bersahutan sebelum lagi-lagi mencapai _klimaks_.

"Jiminn~~"

"Yoongii~~"

Bruk.

Keduanya sama-sama jatuh ambruk, dengan cairan semen yang masih mengalir. Yoongi melepas milik Jimin dari _rectum_ nya, lalu memeluk Jimin.

"Mmm, _saranghae_ Jimin- _ya_ "

" _Nado Saranghae_ Yoongi- _ya_ "

 **OWARI (END)**

Wkwk ini apa/? Doh kok ancur ye *pundung*

Ngomong-ngomong ini fic pertama MinYoonku, ahh semoga aja ada yang baca?

RnR?

Author;

Onyx-tan


End file.
